What's your fantasy?
by nicoolerthanyou
Summary: Fill for a GKM prompt. Klaine one-shot


**AN: Okay so I couldn't resist. This prompt was just calling to me. This is my first GKM fill so please be nice. I don't write often but when I do it is when I can't get a prompt out of my head. Oh and yes you will find grammar mistakes I guarantee it. Please just look past them. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Friday night Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up in bed together the ending credits of Moulin Rouge rolling across the screen. In the 8 months they have been together they have watched that movie together more times that either of them would care to admit.

As the credits continue to roll Blaine pulls Kurt in closer and gently starts nuzzling his ear before lovingly nibbling his earlobe. Kurt's breathing slowly increases and he releases a gentle moan. Blaine makes his way across Kurt's jaw line and down his neck planting a trail of open mouth kisses before landing on that sweet spot on Kurt's neck that he know drives him crazy. Kurt groans "Blaine."

Blaine stops his trail for a brief moment "Tell me one of your fantasies?" he says, going back to kissing Kurt's neck.

"What?!" Kurt is taken aback by this question, as he turns redder than Blaine has ever seen him. By no means are either of them a blushing virgin so this this side of Kurt amuses him.

Blaine chuckles before starting a trail to Kurt's Adam's apple. "Aww, come on baby there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just me and I want to make you feel good." Returning to Kurt's Adam's apple he nibbles and grazes his teeth across it.

"You do make me feel good Blaine." He says as he lets out a soft moan "You're making me feel great right now." He says as Blaine continues his trail of kisses stopping at Kurt's collarbone. It was true Kurt was very satisfied with their sex life Blaine was by far the best lover he had ever had. He made him feel in ways no one else could ever bring out in him.

Blaine stops looking up at his beautifully blushing boyfriend. "Mmm good, so now I can make you feel even better. Come-on Kurt it can't be that bad. Tell me, please." He says giving Kurt his signature puppy eyes. Kurt can never deny those eyes anything.

Turning redder Kurt covers his face with his hands and quickly mumbles "Ifantasizeaboutyourimmingme"

"What? Baby I can't understand what you're saying." Blaine says grabbing Kurt's wrists to pry his hands away from his face.

Kurt, defeated slowly repeats, "I fantasize about you – rimming me." Covering his face again.

'This was it' he thought; Blaine was going to think he is a perverted weirdo and break-up with him.

Blaine didn't say anything allowing a few moments to go by until Kurt peeped through his fingers and was not expecting what he saw. Blaine was staring at him, his lips slightly parted and his eyes were blown with lust. As Kurt removed his hands from his face Blaine captures his lips in a heated kiss moving his body on top of Kurt's, his erection pressing against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt pulls away from his boyfriend intoxicating lips and tongue "Wait, you don't think that weird?" disbelief in his voice.

"Why would I think that's weird?" Blaine's brow furrow.

"I don't know. It's just that last time I brought it up with my ex they seemed really turned off by it. Made me feel like I was perverted or something."

"Mmm no baby. You're not perverted. You're incredibly sexy." Blaine says recapturing Kurt's lips and running his fingertips at the hem of Kurt's shirt.

"Let me make your fantasy come true." He says seductively.

Kurt smiles against his lovers lips and nods allowing Blaine to remove his shirt and in turn removing Blaine's as well.

Blaine runs his hands down Kurt's chest his lips following with open mouth kisses stopping at each of his nipples to suck and tug at the sensitive bud. Kurt moans. He has always had sensitive nipples and Blaine loves to hear the noises Kurt makes when he plays with them. Blaine's hands continue their way further down to Kurt's hip bones massaging them with his thumbs for a minute before making their way to slip under the elastic of Kurt's pajama pants and briefs taking them both down in one sweep.

"You're so beautiful baby." Blaine says planting kiss across the light dust of public hair and a single kiss to the head of Kurt's hard cock. "Turn over for me." Blaine requests.

Kurt turns over so he is now lying on his stomach. Blaine plants kisses to the dimples on his lower back and a few more on each cheek. Kurt's breathing shallows in anticipation. Blaine pulls Kurt's cheeks apart and makes a tentative lick across Kurt's puckered hole.

Kurt moans, practically screams "Oh Blaine! Do it again!"

With more confidence Blaine starts licking around Kurt's entrance, clockwise then counter-clockwise. "How is that baby?"

"Amazing. Please don't stop." He groans.

Blaine loves how desperate and turned on Kurt sounds right now. He goes back to licking at his lover's entrance, kissing and sucking. He then straightens his tongue to breach the first ring of muscle.

"Ahhh. Yes!" Kurt moans making the more delicious and the most beautiful noises that always make Blaine unbearably hard.

Blaine continues with the same pattern. Lick, suck, fuck. Kurt's erection pressed against the mattress is becoming unbearable as he becomes closer and closer to release. Blaine loves how Kurt tastes, his scent is stronger, more potent and it is turning him on so much he releases a moan into Kurt's entrance.

The vibrations cause Kurt to chant out "Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Please." not sure what he is saying anymore the only thought in his head is how out of this world amazing his boyfriend is making him feel. "Yeah baby? Do you like that?"

"Yes! Blaine I'm so close! You are so amazing!" He sobs into the pillow his head is resting on, his hands griping on to the sheets balling them up in his fists. Blaine picks up the pace now fucking his boyfriend with his tongue. That does it for Kurt as he comes hard screaming his lover's name. "AHHHHHH BLAINE!"

Blaine can feel Kurt entrance contract around his tongue as his boyfriend falls apart around it and continues to fuck into his boyfriend slower before he starts kissing his way back up Kurt's spine as Kurt comes back down from his mind-blowing orgasm.

He Turns Kurt back over onto his back so they are face-to-face. "So how was that baby?" Blaine asks brushing Kurt's bangs out of his eyes.

"I have no words to describe how amazing that was. Thank you so much babe for doing that for me." Kurt says planting a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Of course baby, I love you. You know I would do anything for you."

Kurt's heart skips a beat and his eyes widen at Blaine's confession. That was the first time Blaine had ever said those words to him and it came out so naturally from his lover's lips. Unable to hold back his smile he says, "I love you too."

Both smiling into a kiss that becomes gradually more passionate. Kurt can still feel Blaine's erection rubbing against his hipbone. Kurt pulls back surprised.

"Babe you're still hard."

"Ah don't worry about it that was for you baby. I wanted to make you feel good."

Kurt protests, "So now it's my turn. Let me make you feel just as good too."

Blaine grins at how cute his boyfriend is "Alright what did you have in mind?" he asks tracing lines from his neck down his chest.

"Make love to me."

Blaine smiles and gives Kurt a peck on the lips. "Of course baby. Hold on." He says reaching into the nightstand for a bottle of lube and a condom putting the supplies next to them for easy access and removes his pants and briefs before setting back on top of Kurt.

"I love you" Blaine says staring at his lover not believing that this beautiful man loves him back.

"I love you too." He replies putting his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He sucks and nibbles at Blaine's lower lip before licking between them seeking entrance which Blaine immediately allows, sucking on Kurt's tongue as Kurt moans into his mouth.

Blaine reaches over to where he had put the bottle of lube grabbing the bottle and popping the cap he squeezes a glob on to his fingers and brings them down to Kurt's entrance. He circles his fingers around his entrance, still moist with his saliva.

He pushes a finger in and Kurt moans into his mouth again. He moves the single digit in and out slowly but it is not even a minute before Kurt is begging for more. Blaine obliges pushing in another finger. Kurt moans loudly as he brushes up against his prostate. Kurt can feel himself getting hard again.

"Oh Blaine Anderson, you will be the death of me." He moans.

Blaine chuckles "Death by orgasm, seems like a good way to go." He says adding another finger twisting and stretching Kurt.

Kurt can't get enough and starts fucking himself down on Blaine's fingers. "Uhhhh Blaine, please more!"

Blaine removes his fingers and reaches over for the condom but Kurt stops him. "Wait, I want to do it without."

"Are you sure?" He asks. They both have been tested when they started being intimate and they both came back clean. This was just another level that Blaine wanted to be sure Kurt was comfortable with.

"Yeah I'm sure. I want to feel all of you and I want to feel you come inside me."

Blaine groans "Okay." He says, who was he to argue with that. He grabs the bottle of lube next to them and slicks up his cock then positions it at Kurt's entrance slowly pushing the head into the first ring of muscle and continues until his entire member is inside his lover. He pauses allowing Kurt to get accustomed to the fullness. Then he starts to move slowly.

"Uhhh Kurt you feel so good! So tight!" he says trying to contain himself. He wants to go slow letting Kurt feel all the love Blaine as to give with each thrust.

Kurt is falling apart below him his arms wrapped around Blaine his hands resting on his back pulling him in close wanting to feel his lover on even inch of his body.

"I love you." He whispers into Blaine's ear.

Blaine moans, he will never get tired of hearing those words come out of Kurt mouth. "I love you too." He whispers back licking Kurt's ear moving down to his neck and sucking the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

They continue they words of praises and 'I love you' over and over again.

Blaine starts to pick up the pace a bit shifting his position so he is hitting against Kurt's prostate with each thrust. They are both staring into each others eyes. Blaine thinks 'How did I get so lucky to have an amazing man like Kurt in his life?' He starts to feel a familiar build up inside him reluctant to give in because he never wants this moment to end.

He takes a hold of Kurt's cock and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Do you want to feel me come inside you baby?"

"Yes Blaine, please come inside me. Make me yours."

"Uhh. Kurt!"

In no time Kurt is coming into Blaine's hand and clenches down around Blaine's cock. That is all it takes to push Blaine over the edge spilling his seed into Kurt riding out the after shocks of his orgasm.

Before Blaine can pull out, Kurt's arms are pulling him in closer stopping him.

"No. Don't leave. I like having you inside me."

Blaine doesn't protest and instead collapses on top of Kurt his head on Kurt's chest.

Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine's curls scratching at his scalp. Both of them basking in the after glow relaxed and in each other's arms as they both fall asleep.


End file.
